A verdade está lá fora...
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Shaoran e Sakura são Mulder e Scully?? Entra e confira!!!


Olá gente!! Este fanfic foi baseado num seriado muito conhecido: Arquivo X. Eu adoro esta série e resolvi fazer um fic a partir dele onde os personagens centrais seriam Sakura e Shaoran. Alguns momentos estão idênticos aos que apareceu no seriado, mas a maior parte foi criada por mim. Espero que gostem e aguardo suas opiniões ansiosa ^^  
  
Boa leitora!  
  
Bulma-chan  
  
  
  
A Verdade está lá fora...  
  
Desceu apressada do táxi, pagou o motorista e passou a andar com o passo apertado. Estava atrasada, isso não era novidade da sua pessoa. A entrevista estava marcada às três horas e passara dez minutos do horário marcado. E para piorar a situação, a chuva estava muito forte.  
  
Atrapalhada, levou a mão ao bolso da jaqueta e puxou um papel. Lá havia um pequeno mapa do local onde está marcado a sua entrevista. Deu uma olhada rápida no papel sem prestar atenção por onde andava e trombou com uma pessoa.  
  
Ai!- disse ela caindo no chão e derrubando sua pasta e papéis.  
  
Ei garota, olhe por onde anda! – disse o homem estendendo a mão para ajudar aquela mulher.  
  
Hunf, não preciso de sua ajuda! – Ela arrumou todas as suas coisas, pegou seu guarda-chuva e deixou aquele homem para trás. Este último ficou parado no lugar e sem fala.  
  
......mas que gênio..... – Percebeu que aquela mulher esqueceu um documento no chão e pegou-o. Olhou para a foto e leu o nome daquela moça – Sakura Kinomoto....  
  
Finalmente Sakura encontrou o escritório no qual marcou sua entrevista. Subiu as poucas escadas que lá havia e tocou a campainha. Enquanto esperava uma resposta, apertou mais a sua jaqueta para se aquecer e terminou de ajeitar os seus papéis. A porta abriu e um homem procurou a identificação de Sakura.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, marquei uma entrevista com o senhor Fujitaka às três horas.  
  
Certo, entre por favor...  
  
Ela entrou e seguiu aquele homem até uma sala pequena. Abriu a porta e pediu para esta entrar e sentar em uma das poltronas. Sakura assim o fez e aguardou a vinda de Fujitaka para iniciarem a entrevista. Em pouco tempo, viu que a porta abriu e de lá entrou outro homem.  
  
Boa tarde, estava a sua espera, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Senhor Fujitaka?  
  
Isso mesmo, muito prazer.  
  
O prazer é todo meu. – Apertaram as mãos – Desculpe-me pela demora, tive uns problemas no aeroporto e...  
  
Não precisa se preocupar com isso. O que acha de iniciarmos a entrevista.  
  
Sim, claro!  
  
Muito bem, trouxe os documentos no qual pedi?  
  
Trouxe sim, estão todos aqui – Ela entregou uma papelada para Fujitaka e sentaram um de frente para o outro sendo separados apenas pela grande mesa daquela sala.  
  
Muito bem, falta a sua identidade.  
  
Minha identidade? Ela não está aí?  
  
Não. Todos os documentos estão aqui exceto sua identidade.  
  
Não é possível! – Abriu sua bolsa e vasculhou por todos os cantos em busca daquele documento que era o mais importante, mas nada foi encontrado.  
  
A porta abriu e outro homem entrou na sala.  
  
Shaoran! Quem deu permissão para você invadir a minha entrevista deste jeito? – Disse Fujitaka um pouco irritado com a falta de educação daquele rapaz.  
  
Me desculpe. Só vim devolver isto para essa senhorita.  
  
Sakura virou-se e encarou aquele homem. Ficou um pouco surpresa ao reconhecer o roto dele. – Você é aquele cara que me derrubou na rua! Como conseguiu pegar a minha identidade?  
  
Você derrubou quando caiu no chão e nem esperou para eu devolver.  
  
Hunf. – Arrancou o documento das mãos dele e entregou imediatamente para Fujitaka. Este último parecia um pouco surpreso pelo diálogo dos dois.  
  
Não sabia que vocês se conheciam.  
  
Nos conhecemos à uns cinco minutos atrás. A moça passeava alegre e saltitante pela rua e fez questão de esbarrar em mim.  
  
Olha, para começar eu não estava nem um pouco alegre e muito menos saltitante.  
  
Acalmem-se! Acalmem-se! Por favor Shaoran, sente-se enquanto eu faço a entrevista da senhorita Kinomoto.  
  
Beleza, aliás, aqui estão suas rosquinhas. – Colocou o pacote sob a mesa e sentou-se em uma poltrona um pouco distante de Fujitaka e Sakura.  
  
Obrigado. – Agradeceu Fujitaka enquanto abria o pacote. – Vamos iniciar esta entrevista. – Ofereceu um biscoito para Sakura mas esta recusou educadamente.  
  
Não, muito obrigada.  
  
Senhorita Kinomoto, então você é formada em medicina especialmente para autópsia de defuntos humanos.  
  
Isso mesmo.  
  
E como soube do nosso serviço?  
  
Minha mãe me contou sobre vocês e disse que precisavam de um agente formado em medicina.  
  
Você mora sozinha?  
  
Não. Moro com minha mãe e meu irmão. Minha família incentivou-me à vir para cá atrás desse serviço. Agradeço ao senhor por me escolher entre muitos candidatos para fazer esta entrevista, pois minha família ficaria desapontada caso não entrasse.  
  
Não agradeça, eu que devo isso. Bem, você já viu o nosso serviço alguma vez?  
  
...Não.  
  
Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Este é o agente Shaoran Li, trabalha conosco desde o ano passado e se dá muito bem aqui. Nós trabalhamos em equipe, sempre em duplas, e o seu parceiro de serviço a partir de hoje será ele.  
  
Sakura levantou assustada da cadeira e falou:  
  
O quê? – Olhou para trás e observou o seu futuro companheiro. Ele mastigava chiclete, segurava uma lata de refrigerante e jogava Game Boy. Voltou a encarar o se atual chefe com desanimo em seus olhos. – Ele será o meu parceiro de serviço?!  
  
Exato. Shaoran pode ter hábitos detestáveis, mas é um excelente agente.  
  
Sakura suspirou e pensou um pouco. Teria que aceitar, caso contrário ficaria desempregada. Estendeu a mão para Fujitaka e decidiu-se:  
  
Tudo bem, eu aceito.  
  
Ótimo! – Fujitaka sorriu e apertou a mão de Sakura. – Em duas horas seu crachá e outros documentos da firma estarão prontos. Já arranjou algum lugar para morar aqui?  
  
Ainda não, farei isso agora.  
  
Certo! Shaoran irá acompanhar-te. Como companheiro de serviço, ele também tem o dever de ajudar sua companheira em outras coisas.  
  
Sakura suspirou novamente e levantou-se. Shaoran também estava em pé e a espera de sua parceira. Também parecia um pouco desapontado, mas teriam que conhecer um ao outro e se acostumar com um ao outro. Sakura despediu-se de Fujitaka e Shaoran fez o mesmo. Saíram do escritório sem dirigirem palavra alguma e abriram seus guarda-chuvas. Shaoran sabia que aquele silêncio não poderia durar para sempre e resolveu quebrar-lo com algumas palavras.  
  
Para onde quer ir?  
  
Vamos à uma lanchonete. Quero comer alguma coisa antes de procurar apartamentos.  
  
Ok. Têm uma aqui na esquina.  
  
Andaram um pouco apressados e fecharam seus guarda-chuvas ao entrarem na lanchonete. Sentaram em uma mesa pequena, de dois lugares, e fizeram seus pedidos para uma garçonete.  
  
Eu quero um suco de laranja sem açúcar e um X-Salada sem maionese, por favor. – Disse Sakura educadamente.  
  
E eu quero uma lata de Cola-Cola e um X-Tudo com lingüiça de porco.  
  
A garçonete anotou os pedidos e retirou-se.  
  
Sakura observava Shaoran sem que este percebesse, mas ele levantou o rosto e seus olhos encontraram-se. Sakura disfarçou um pouco fingindo que olhava para o chão e resolveu quebrar o silêncio:  
  
Você sabia que muito refrigerante estufa o estômago?  
  
Pode estufar mas não explode.  
  
Ela ficou um pouco desapontada com o "fora" que recebeu de Shaoran e inquietou. Não estava afim de ficar quieta e mais uma vez tentou puxar assunto:  
  
Escute Shao.....Shao.....  
  
Shaoran Li.  
  
Isso! Não esquecerei mais o seu nome!  
  
E o seu é Sakura Kinomoto não é? Mas diga-me o que queria dizer.  
  
Ah sim! Ahn.... eu sei que é chato eu perguntar isso mas....por que entrou na FBI?  
  
Shaoran olhou para os belos olhos verde esmeralda daquela mulher que estava em sua frente e percebeu que eles apresentavam um olhar curioso. Sorriu e ajeitou-se na cadeira pronto para expor sua história pelo interesse de seu atual serviço.  
  
Bom, desde menino eu era interessado pelas coisas paranormais. Com o passar do tempo, o meu interesse foi aumentado ao invés de diminuir, até que descobri a sede do FBI que cuidava de casos especiais. Não demorei para entrar e hoje sou um cara feliz. Vejo coisas que jamais pensei que veria em minha vida.  
  
Interessante. – Respondeu Sakura um pouco desapontada com o interesse bobo de Shaoran.  
  
Pode ser estranho o que irei perguntar agora mas minha curiosidade está pegando fogo.  
  
Fique à vontade.  
  
Você acredita em seres extra-terrestres?  
  
No momento de acordo com os fatos que eu vi, a resposta seria não.  
  
A garçonete chegou com os lanches e com as bebidas e serviu o casal. Shaoran deu uma mordida em seu lanche e uma ligeira bebida em seu refrigerante.  
  
Mas por que não?  
  
Acho absurdo aparecer um homem de um metro de altura, com olhos e cabeça grande e com seis dedos nas mãos e nos pés. Já foi comprovado que não existe vida em outros planetas.  
  
Já que estes homenzinhos de um metro não são Ets, o que são?  
  
Poderia ser uma pessoa com problemas de altura, ou um animal bípede como um filhote de avestruz ou uma galinha.  
  
Quer dizer que aquelas pessoas viram uma galinha?  
  
Pode ser. Deviam estar sonâmbulas ou bêbadas ou com a visão ruim, e ao verem o animal, pensaram que era um ET.  
  
E o que me diz das visões de OVNIs?  
  
Um satélite, um avião, um balão...  
  
E dos casos de abdução?  
  
Com certeza um louco que quer aparecer na TV e sumiu de tudo e todos só para dizer que foi abduzido.  
  
E as feridas no corpo?  
  
Devia ser masoquista e se machucou de jeitos diferentes só para se mostrar.  
  
Hum... – Shaoran terminou de comer seu lanche e sorriu para Sakura – Você é do tipo que arranja resposta para tudo e que só acredita vendo.  
  
Não arranjo resposta para tudo, e não acredito vendo, apenas digo a verdade.  
  
Então se não acredita vendo, como que disse todas essas "verdades"sem comprovar a existência de extra-terrestres?  
  
Sakura ficou olhando para Shaoran sem fala. Desta vez ele pegou-a em cheio. Terminou de comer seu lanche e levantou-se:  
  
Tudo bem, eu respeito os seus direitos. Você acredita e eu não, combinado?  
  
Combinado. Vamos embora?  
  
Vamos  
  
Pagaram suas contas e saíram da lanchonete. Para a alegria dos dois não estava chovendo, porém o frio continuava a vigorar.  
  
Onde posso arranjar apartamentos por preço baixo?  
  
No prédio onde moro, os apartamentos são baratíssimos. Não são muito grandes mas são bons o bastante para morar sozinho. Acho impossível você achar outro com um preço menor.  
  
Ótimo, vamos lá. Mas preciso pegar minhas coisas que ficaram no escritório do Fujitaka.  
  
Voltaram para o escritório e Sakura pegou todas as suas malas. Shaoran ajudou-a e colocou as bagagens dentro do porta-malas de um carro.  
  
De quem é o carro? – Perguntou Sakura ao ver Shaoran entrar no carro.  
  
Se eu tenho as chaves é óbvio que é meu.  
  
Sakura suspirou. Estava se acostumando com a ignorância de Shaoran. Desceu as escadas do escritório e entrou no carro. Ajeitou suas papeladas e puxou o cinto de segurança.  
  
É indelicado perguntar isso para uma mulher mas já que sou seu parceiro tenho o direito de saber. Quantos anos você tem?  
  
Tenho 25...  
  
Sério? Eu também! Que coincidência!!"  
  
Olha o semáforo!!! – Gritou ao mesmo tempo que tapou os olhos com as mãos. Ouviu o pneu do carro cantar e não escutou nenhum barulho anormal. Lentamente tirou as mãos dos olhos e olhou para Shaoran.  
  
Acha que bato o carro facilmente é? – Perguntou ele rindo da cara de assustada de sua companheira.  
  
Não, mas acho que você é um perfeito barbeiro.  
  
He, he, obrigado. Chegamos!  
  
O carro parou e Sakura pode descer. Observou o prédio que seria sua casa agora. Não era nada esplendido, mas quebrava o galho. Assim como os demais prédios daquela região, apresentava uma arquitetura antiga com as portas e janelas enormes. O prédio era pequeno, tinha apenas três andares. Subiu uns alguns degraus e Shaoran abriu a porta principal do prédio. Lá dentro havia uma pequeno balcão e uma mulher que deveria ser a balconista.  
  
Oh, olá Li, trouxe visita?  
  
Olá Naoko. Não, ela é uma amiga do serviço e quer morar em algum apartamento deste prédio. Ainda tem algum sobrando?  
  
Claro que tem! Temos três sobrando, mas só um está bem cuidado. Vamos ao último andar que é lá onde ele está.  
  
Os três subiram as escada até o terceiro andar e lá a moça abriu uma porta.  
  
Este é o melhor que temos à venda. Os outros estão sujos e ate com as janelas quebradas.  
  
OK. Ficarei com este.  
  
Desceram novamente e lá Sakura fez o seu pagamento. Teve um bom desconto por ser indicação de amigo, e os móveis são inclusos.  
  
Os móveis só chegarão amanhã senhorita.  
  
Não se preocupe com isso. Muito obrigada.  
  
Mas aonde passará a noite? – perguntou Shaoran saindo do prédio.  
  
Posso pagar um hotel, não tem problema. – Ela passou a segui-lo.  
  
Imagina! Economize dinheiro. Por que não dorme em casa esta noite?  
  
Sakura olhou meio feio para Shaoran e antes que pudesse falar algo, Shaoran continuou.  
  
Não precisa se preocupar, não sou nenhum maníaco sexual. Só falei isso pois pensei que seria melhor você guardar um dinheirinho.  
  
Tudo bem então. – Concordou com a proposta e sorriu.  
  
Os dois pegaram todas as malas que estavam no carro e subiram até o segundo andar onde Shaoran mora. Ao entrar, Sakura ficou encantada com a casa do rapaz. Em todos os cantos haviam pôsteres de ETs e OVNIs. As paredes estavam cobertas de textos e jornais sobre ufologia e fotos horripilantes. Tinha também um aquário onde um dos enfeites deste era um disco voador que subia e descia soltando bolhas de ar. Sakura riu e virou-se para Shaoran.  
  
Você gosta mesmo destas coisas hein??  
  
Eu adoro! Olha só, tenho até filmes: ET o extra-terrestre; Independence Day; Contatos Imediatos de 3º Grau; MIB; Marte Ataca e muitos outros...  
  
Aproximou-se de um som e ligou-o ao volume máximo. Sakura até pulou de susto mas logo seus ouvidos acostumaram-se com a altura daquele rock.  
  
Gosta de música?  
  
Sim....mas não de rock....e muito menos com o som tão alto assim...  
  
Iron Maiden....só sentimos o gosto da música com o volume ao máximo! Aí sim fica bom de se escutar!  
  
He, he, você é louco.  
  
Fique a vontade, sinta-se em casa.  
  
Obrigada, acho que vou tomar um banho.  
  
Shaoran arrumou o banheiro para Sakura e retirou-se para esta ficar a vontade. Enquanto tomava banho, pensava consigo mesma.  
  
"O Li é uma pessoa boa. Não é tão pateta como eu havia pensado."  
  
Fora do banheiro, Shaoran arrumava seu quarto para colocar um colchão no chão. Teria que ser educado, estava disposto a oferecer sua cama para a agente principiante e iria dormir na sala em um colchão. Seu celular tocou e não demorou para atende-lo.  
  
Shaoran falando. Oh, e aí Fujitaka! O.....O que? – O sorriso de Shaoran aos poucos desapareceu até ficar sério. Logo desligou o telefone e correu para bater na porta do banheiro. – Sakura! Saia logo, temos uma emergência!!  
  
Emergência? Mas já?? – Sakura vestiu-se e saiu imediatamente do banheiro. Shaoran já estava com tudo pronto para saírem, só faltava Sakura. Desceram as escadas e Shaoran correu até o carro.  
  
É bom você levar algumas roupas agente Kinomoto.  
  
Mas o que está acontecendo?  
  
Vai logo!!  
  
Ela subiu o mais rápido possível, separou algumas roupas e voltou a descer. Entrou no carro e Shaoran dirigiu apressadamente.  
  
Li, o que está acontecendo?  
  
Fujitaka me ligou e disse que aconteceram coisas estranhas num hospital do interior. Ele pediu para irmos lá.  
  
Vamos para o interior? Mas meu crachá nem está comigo!  
  
Está com Fujitaka. Ele dará para você assim que chegarmos.  
  
Ta!  
  
Algumas horas depois, o carro parou de andar. Sakura dormia e Shaoran sacudiu-a para que esta acordasse.  
  
Acorde Kinomoto! Nós já chegamos!  
  
Sakura acordou assustada e saiu imediatamente. Viu-se em frente de um hospital pequeno e muitas pessoas estavam fora. Shaoran pegou o seu braço e levou-a para aquele amontoado de gente. Empurrou todos que estavam a sua frente até encontrar o motivo daquela afobação. Sakura sentiu um arrepio ao ver o cadáver no chão e saiu daquele lugar. Ao sair, encontrou-se com Fujitaka e este parecia muito sério e segurava um objeto em sua mão.  
  
Agente Sakura, aqui está o seu crachá. Seja bem-vinda ao FBI.  
  
Esta pegou seu crachá e colocou-o em sua jaqueta. Olhou para Fujitaka e agradeceu. Shaoran aproximou-se do dois e entrou logo com o assunto:  
  
O que aconteceu aqui Fujitaka?  
  
Este corpo foi encontrado no meio da floresta na noite passada e foi trago até aqui. Não temos nenhuma pista do assassino.  
  
Certo, está na hora de reagirmos. – Disse Shaoran pedindo para todas aquelas pessoas saírem e abrirem espaço para os outros funcionários do FBI pesquisarem o local.  
  
Sakura aproximou-se de Shaoran um pouco perdida e perguntou:  
  
E eu? O que faço?  
  
Estude o defunto e tente descobrir o motivo de sua morte. – E saiu deixando Sakura sozinha. Esta última olhou para o defunto e tentou acalmar-se.  
  
Podia ter um laboratório aqui...  
  
Agachou e olhou bem para o morto. Era uma mulher, tinha cabelos enrolados e loiros. Estava sem nenhuma ferida no corpo, porém estava branca como um lençol. A cor de sua pele foi o maior motivo por deixar Sakura espantada. Colocou suas luvas de borracha e virou o cadáver de barriga para cima. Algo chamou-te a atenção: uma verruga muito estranha estava no braço direito da mulher. Pegou uma pinça e cutucou a verruga com todo cuidado. Percebeu que aquilo não era uma verruga comum, era bem diferente, principalmente pela cor vermelha e por ser dura.  
  
A agente iniciante suspirou. Por mais que tentava não conseguia descobrir o motivo da morte daquela pessoa. Levantou-se, tirou suas luvas e chamou um funcionário pedindo para esse levar o corpo para o hospital pois veria os dados da falecida e terminaria a autópsia.  
  
Entrou no hospital porém foi barrada por uma enfermeira que queria uma identificação.  
  
Desculpe mocinha, mas só pode entrar pessoas autorizadas aqui.  
  
Sou a agente Sakura da FBI. Tenho autorização para entrar – Ela mostrou seu crachá e continuou – Viu algum agente de nome Shaoran?  
  
Vi sim! Ele está no segundo andar na sala 48.  
  
Obrigada!  
  
Sakura subiu as escadas um pouco apressada e chegou na sala indicada pela enfermeira. Viu Shaoran junto de outras pessoas e faziam perguntas para os pacientes que ali estavam. Aproximou-se de Shaoran e puxou-o para uma conversa.  
  
O que você está fazendo? – perguntou.  
  
Tentando descobrir se alguns destes pacientes viram a garota sair ou se viram alguém pegá-la.  
  
E descobriu?  
  
Não, ninguém viu nada. Este é o quarto onde ela estava mas mesmo assim não descobrimos nada. E você? Sabe por qual motivo ela morreu?  
  
Infelizmente não. Ela está completamente branca e não apresenta nenhuma lesão no corpo. Pensei que foi enforcada, mas seu pescoço não apresenta marcas.  
  
Que estranho...  
  
Sakura caminhou e observava todos os pacientes. Todos estavam desesperados e alguns até choravam. Viu uma cama vazia, logo percebeu que era a cama daquela mulher falecida. Imaginou o medo que corria no sangue daquelas pessoas. Virou-se para uma enfermeira que estava presente no quarto e perguntou:  
  
As pessoas desta sala apresentam as mesmas doenças?  
  
Não, cada um tem um problema diferente do outro, mas não é nenhuma doença. A falecida estava com o braço quebrado e tinha 16 anos.  
  
Muito jovem... – exclamou Shaoran.  
  
A agente principiante observa a enfermeira até que notou algo diferente nela. Em seu pescoço havia uma mancha idêntica a do cadáver.  
  
O que é isso em seu pescoço? – disse Sakura um pouco preocupada.  
  
Shaoran não entendeu porque Sakura fez aquela pergunto, mas percebeu que ela sabia de alguma coisa importante.  
  
Essa verruga? Deve ter aparecido enquanto fritava batatas. O óleo espirrou e acho que queimou...  
  
Sakura permanecia séria. Pediu para Shaoran sair um pouco para conversarem. Foram a uma sala vazia que ficava no térreo, e lá estava o corpo da garota falecida.  
  
O que aconteceu?  
  
Li, olhe isso! – Ela tirou o lençol que cobria o cadáver e mostrou a verruga no braço daquela pessoa. – Viu? É a mesma que está no pescoço daquela enfermeira.  
  
Shaoran observou e tentava lembrar da mancha que estava no pescoço daquela enfermeira.  
  
Olha, eu não sou de ficar olhando para o pescoço dos outros, mas você acha que esta verruga tem algo semelhante com o assassinato?  
  
Não tenho certeza, mas pode ser que sim...  
  
Hum.... Acho que você precisa descansar. Este é o seu primeiro caso a resolver e mexeu com seus neurônios. Aproveite, agora são seis horas e você pode descansar bastante.  
  
O quê?? De jeito nenhum...eu não estou cansada... – Sakura sentiu seus olhos pesarem e caiu no sono sem perceber. Shaoran ajudou-a a sentar de modo que pudesse dormir sossegada. Observava sua parceira descansar, ela era outra pessoa enquanto dormia, parecia mais calma e mais doce. Voltou para si e saiu do quarto, tinha mais coisas para fazer.  
  
Cerca de duas horas depois, Sakura abriu lentamente os seus olhos e levantou-se. Coçou os olhos um pouco e ajeitou sua roupa. Olhou para o relógio e viu que passara das oito horas da noite.  
  
Chega, já dormi demais.  
  
Saiu do quarto e viu um amontoado de gente no corredor. Estranhou um pouco e dirigiu-se ao local onde aquelas pessoas estavam. Viu que Shaoran também estava lá e este veio conversar com sua parceira.  
  
Bom dia! Agora você não dorme mais.  
  
Engraçadinho. O que aconteceu?  
  
Também não sei. Cheguei agora e vi esse povo reunido no meio do corredor, vamos verificar.  
  
Os agentes entraram no meio da multidão afim de obterem uma resposta para suas dúvidas.  
  
O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Shaoran.  
  
A enfermeira Hikaru desapareceu! – respondeu um dos médicos que ali estavam.  
  
Sakura gelou. Hikaru era aquela mulher que tinha uma verruga no pescoço.  
  
Isso foi agora? – perguntou Sakura ainda pasma pela notícia.  
  
Foi. Todos os funcionários do hospital estavam numa reunião e Hikaru disse que iria prepara café. Passou vinte minutos e ela não apareceu!  
  
Shaoran e Sakura entreolharam-se. Essa enfermeira poderia ser a assassina ou até mesmo uma vítima.  
  
Vamos procura-la! Não deve estar muito longe daqui, aí fora só tem mato e mais nada! – Disse Shaoran que mais uma vez puxou Sakura e foram seguidos por três médicos. Sakura estava com medo, não conseguia disfarçar a sua respiração afobada. Shaoran e os médicos andavam mais a frente e Sakura estava mais para trás, não conseguia seguir o ritmo deles. Olhava em todas as portas e via que os pacientes estavam desesperados de medo. Mas algo chamou-te a atenção: viu um paciente entrar num quarto individual e deitou- se na cama. Parou de andar e ficou olhando aquela pessoa com olhos arregalados. O paciente era um homem, devia ter 18 anos de idade e também olhava para Sakura com os olhos mais sérios do mundo.  
  
Kinomoto! Venha logo! – gritou Shaoran.  
  
Sakura obedeceu Shaoran e correu até o encontro dele. Olhou pela última vez para aquele quarto e viu que o rapaz continuava a olhar para ela.  
  
Foram até uma porta que ficava no fundo do hospital e, antes de abrirem-na, uma outra enfermeira entrou por aquela porta e chorava muito.  
  
O que aconteceu? – perguntou um dos médicos preocupadíssimos com a resposta que viria a seguir.  
  
Encontrei a enfermeira Hikaru! Ela está na floresta e está....está....está morta!!  
  
Sakura arrepiou-se, mas sabia que não podia ficar parada  
  
Leve-nos até o corpo de Hikaru. – ordenou ela.  
  
A enfermeira concordou e, ao enxugar seus olhos, levou aquelas pessoas ao local onde fora encontrado o corpo de Hikaru  
  
Droga! Quantos mosquitos! – reclamou Sakura ao mesmo tempo que tentava afastar os insetos de si.  
  
É óbvio! Estamos numa floresta, queria encontrar um jacaré aqui? – respondeu Shaoran tirando sarro dela mas esta ignorou-o. – he, he, he, obrigado por me deixar no vácuo...  
  
Aqui! Aqui está ela!! – a enfermeira apontou para o corpo caído no chão.  
  
Shaoran ligou uma lanterna e apontou para o cadáver. Estava idêntica àquela menina que faleceu na noite passada.  
  
Olha Shaoran! – Sakura mostrou a verruga que estava no pescoço da mulher. – É igual àquela menina!  
  
Observava o cadáver, o que Sakura disse era verdade e Hikaru estava pálida do mesmo jeito que aquela garota. A mesma pessoa matou duas mulheres da mesma forma, e o pior, não havia nenhuma marca no corpo além da verruga.  
  
Preciso que vocês dois levem o cadáver para o hospital e que deixe-o na mesma sala da outra falecida. E você tranca todas as portas do hospital e não deixe ninguém sair. Vamos ver este caso amanha e com mais calma.  
  
Certo! – Os médicos e a enfermeira fizeram o que Sakura mandou e retiraram- se deixando os agentes à sós.  
  
Por que disse que resolveríamos o caso amanhã?  
  
Já está tarde, eu estou cansada e garanto que você também. É melhor resolvermos isso amanhã durante o dia.  
  
Shaoran suspirou e sorriu. – Tudo bem... Fujitaka ficará louco da vida conosco.  
  
Ele deve saber que humanos sentem a necessidade de descansar. E por falar nisso, aonde iremos dormir?  
  
O nosso serviço permite passarmos a noite em hotéis das cidade aonde ocorreram alguns casos. Esse hospital fica um pouco distante da cidade, cerca de 4 quilômetros. Iremos para a cidade, dormimos e depois voltamos para cá, ok?  
  
Ok. Então vamos.  
  
Eles abandonaram o local do crime e voltaram para o hospital. Conferiram se tudo estava do jeito que Sakura mandou e foram embora. No carro, os dois ficaram um pouco quietos, mas foi silêncio de curta duração pois logo Sakura perguntou:  
  
Será que aquelas verrugas indicam que a pessoa irá morrer?  
  
Acho que sim, ou melhor, tenho certeza. Temos que descobrir muitas coisas como: quem é o assassino; qual seu objetivo; como matou aquelas pessoas...  
  
O mais estranho é que todos os médicos e funcionários estavam numa reunião. Será que é alguém fora do hospital?  
  
Não Sakura.... Tenho certeza que é alguém lá de dentro.  
  
Quer dizer.... um paciente? – Sakura lembrou-se do garoto que viu entrar na sala e não pensou duas vezes em desabafar tudo para Shaoran. – Li!! Lembrei- me de algo! Vi um paciente entrar numa sala e deitar-se. Talvez ele seja o assassino!  
  
Impossível! Os pacientes que ficam em salas individuais são os que apresentam paralisia. É impossível ele se mexer. Acho que você viu um fantasma.  
  
Não é mentira! Eu vi! Amanhã irei mostrá-lo para você!  
  
Os dois inquietaram novamente. Esse caso estava extremamente complicado. Sakura estava confusa, logo no seu primeiro dia de trabalho teve que ver duas mulheres mortas e sem saber o motivo de suas mortes.  
  
Começou a chover, o que deixava o ar mais frio. Shaoran olhou disfarçadamente para sua companheira e viu que esta tremia devido ao frio. Ligou o ar quente e o som.  
  
Agüente mais um pouco. Já estamos chegando. Aqui no interior o frio é maior.  
  
P-Percebi...  
  
Shaoran e Sakura sorriram um pouco e voltaram a olhar para a estrada. Esta última era iluminada apenas pelos faróis do carro, o que deixava um clima de medo passear pela cabeça de Sakura. A chuva estava apertando cada vez mais, e os relâmpagos também.  
  
Aos poucos, o carro diminuiu sua velocidade até parar de andar. As luzes do farol, o para brisa, o aquecedor e o som foram desligados sozinhos. Shaoran ficou um pouco surpreso e Sakura estava tremendo de medo.  
  
Por que deixou o carro morrer? – perguntou ela sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer.  
  
Para sua informação, eu nunca deixei um carro morrer. – respondeu Shaoran um pouco assustado também.  
  
Colocou a chave e tentava ligar o carro, porém este nem se movia.  
  
Sentiram a terra tremer um pouco, mas logo passou a estremecer. Uma árvore caiu na frente do carro deixando os dois agentes desesperados. Os relâmpagos ficavam cada vez piores até que num estrondo, Sakura pulou para os braços de Shaoran e abraçou-o com força. Ela fechou seus olhos e pensava apenas em livrar-se daquela situação. De repente, uma claridade passou pelo céu cegando a visão de Shaoran por alguns instantes. Ele pode ver algo surpreendente, algo que sempre sonhou em ver um dia. Poucos segundos depois, aquela claridade sumiu, o tremor parou e o carro ligou. A chuva continuava a cair e os raios e relâmpagos também. Sakura permanecia abraçada à Shaoran e logo notou que toda aquela bagunça havia terminado. Shaoran afastou-a de si para ver se ela estava bem.  
  
Está tudo bem com você Sakura?  
  
Esta apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Queria perguntar o que aconteceu mas seus lábios pareciam estar congelados.  
  
Uau, você viu aquilo?? – disse Shaoran pegando uma lata de spray do porta- luvas e saindo do carro.  
  
O-O que você vai fazer? – gritou Sakura saindo do carro também.  
  
Essa visão é algo importantíssimo para resolvermos aquele caso! – Ao terminar de falar, fez um desenho de um enorme X no asfalto da estrada.  
  
Pra que isso? – perguntou Sakura que não estava entendendo mais nada.  
  
Para identificar o local do fato! Talvez os ETs tenham algum contato com as mortes no hospital.  
  
O que? Você está brincando... Achou que isso era um disco voador? Era só o que faltava... Foi só um terremoto passageiro e algum helicóptero sobrevoou o local. E isso precisa ser um arquivo secreto?  
  
Shaoran guardou o spray e colocou suas mãos sob os ombros de Sakura. Esta última ficou surpresa ao perceber que os olhos de Shaoran estavam mais sérios que o normal.  
  
Olha, aquilo não foi nenhum helicóptero! Combinamos que não discutiríamos mais sobre nossos gostos, certo?  
  
Concordou com a cabeça e soltou-se dos braços de Shaoran.Voltaram para o carro e não dirigiram palavra alguma. Poucos minutos depois, avistaram as luzes da pequena cidade. Sakura suspirou um pouco aliviada e percebeu que o carro parou, mas desta vez foi pelos freios do próprio carro.  
  
Mas já? – perguntou um pouco admirada por quase não entrar na cidade.  
  
Eu peguei o hotel mais próximo do hospital. Se quiser ir para a cidade basta andar uns duzentos metros. É muito?  
  
Talvez não. Vamos entrar que estou doida para dormir.  
  
Abriram seus guarda-chuvas e pegaram suas malas para entrarem no hotel. A chuva estava mais leve e os trovões cessaram.  
  
Shaoran conversou com a recepcionista e esta entregou-lhe as chaves. Seus quartos ficavam no terceiro andar, que é o último do hotel.  
  
Você quer o quarto 42 ou 43? – perguntou Shaoran segurando as duas chaves.  
  
Tanto faz....Fico com o 43.  
  
Ó timo. Qualquer coisa é só bater na porta ta?  
  
Tudo bem, boa noite.  
  
Cada um entrou no seu quarto e ajeitaram suas coisas. Sakura estava exausta, mesmo dormindo durante a tarde não consegue ficar acordada por muito tempo. Queria tomar mais um banho, aconteceu tantas coisas que um banho ajuda a aliviar as tensões. Atrás da porta do banheiro havia um grande espelho e Sakura tem o costume de observar seu corpo antes de entrar no banho. Apenas com as duas roupas íntimas ficou de frente para o grande espelho. Penteou seus cabelos e depois verificou se não havia nenhuma espinha em seu rosto. Está perfeita, sem nenhuma mancha em seu corpo, mas paralisou por alguns segundos ao ver que em sua cintura havia uma mancha diferente. Era muito parecida com as verrugas das duas mulheres que faleceram ainda hoje. Seu corpo voltou a tremer da mesma forma que quando sentiu a terra estremecer. Vestiu sua roupa de banho e saiu de seu quarto.  
  
Shaoran estava ajeitando suas roupas no armário de seu quarto enquanto lembrava da visão que tivera à alguns minutos atrás. Sentou-se na sua cama e pegou seu chaveiro em forma de um disco voador. Observou-o por um instante enquanto pensava no caso que teria que desvendar.  
  
"Será que aquelas mortes tem alguma relação com aquela nave?"  
  
Escutou baterem na porta e colocou seu pequeno chaveiro sob o criado-mudo.  
  
Pode entrar! A porta está aberta! – Gritou Shaoran enquanto olhava para a porta a espera de uma resposta.  
  
Viu Sakura entrando com um roupão de banho tapando seu corpo e com algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. Percebeu que sua respiração estava eufórica e quase não conseguia falar.  
  
.....L.....Li..... – gaguejou um pouco mas logo conseguiu desabafar. – Olha! O...O que é isso? – Ela tirou seu roupão e mostrou a pequena verruga que estava em sua cintura.  
  
Shaoran não entendeu muito bem porque sua companheira entrou em seu quarto apenas com suas roupas íntimas, mas percebeu que ela precisava de ajuda. Levou uma mão trêmula até a cintura de Sakura e tocou na ferida. Esta insistiu mais uma vez com a pergunta:  
  
O que é isso Li?? – perguntou mais uma vez.  
  
Mordida de mosquito. – respondeu ele com um sorriso no rosto. Sakura soltou um leve suspiro e abraçou Shaoran enquanto chorava aliviada.  
  
Ai meu deus, eu fiquei desesperada! Pensei que fosse a mesma mancha que estava naquelas mulheres.  
  
Fique calma. Eu também estou cheio de mordidas de mosquito. – respondeu Shaoran tentando conforta-la com um abraço. – Agora volte para o seu quarto e descanse pois amanhã teremos um dia difícil.  
  
Ta. Obrigada... – E saiu do quarto mais calma e pronta para entrar no banho.  
  
Shaoran surpreendeu-se. Nunca viu sua companheira sorrir da maneira que sorriu agora. Achava Sakura bonita, mas depois deste sorriso achou ela linda. Sacudiu a cabeça e deu um tapinha para voltar a si.  
  
Acho que vou dormir...  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde, depois do Sol aparecer, Shaoran bateu na porta do quarto de Sakura. Ela não demorou a atender e já estava pronta para o serviço.  
  
Bom dia Li, vamos lá?  
  
Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Shaoran sentiu suas bochechas corarem.  
  
Ahn.....é.....vamos.....  
  
Pagaram a pensão e voltaram a entrar no carro. Sakura arrumava suas coisas enquanto Shaoran explicava o que teriam que fazer.  
  
Olha Sakura, Fujitaka me ligou nesta manhã e disse que mandaria outro agente para ajudar-nos neste caso.  
  
Você sabe quem é?  
  
Acho que sim, mas espero que eu esteja errado.  
  
Sakura não entendeu muito bem a frase de seu parceiro mas ignorou-a. Agora teria que se preocupar com coisas mais importantes.  
  
Passaram pelo local onde viram a tal nave espacial. Ambos ficaram calados e observavam o enorme X que estava desenhado no chão. Lembraram de tudo que aconteceu na noite passada e voltaram a ficar tensos e curiosos. Mas este clima não poderia continuar para sempre, e foi com este pensamento que Sakura perguntou:  
  
O que fará quando chegar no hospital?  
  
Farei interrogatório com os médicos e funcionários.  
  
Antes disso você virá comigo e eu mostrarei-te o rapaz no qual havia dito.  
  
Certo...  
  
Em menos de um quilômetro, chegaram no hospital. Agora as portas e janelas estavam abertas, parecendo estar tudo mais calmo no hospital, porém era engano. Um dos médicos que acompanhou Sakura e Shaoran a encontrarem o corpo da enfermeira Hikaru, veio ao encontro dos agentes e com péssimas notícias.  
  
Uma paciente faleceu na noite nessa madrugada.  
  
Sakura e Shaoran entreolharam-se espantados.  
  
Como? Vocês não trancaram todas as portas como eu disse? – Gritou Sakura.  
  
Trancamos, mas parece que nem assim funcionou...  
  
Aonde está o corpo? – perguntou Shaoran.  
  
Na sala de autópsia da agente Kinomoto. O corpo foi encontrado no mesmo local onde achamos o corpo de Hikaru.  
  
Enquanto o médico e Sakura conversavam, Shaoran viu um homem aproximar-se. Um homem conhecido, e estampo um sorriso forçado em seus lábios. "Ai, ai, chegou quem não devia..." pensou consigo mesmo.  
  
O homem estendeu a mão e apresentou-se enquanto ficava à espera do cumprimento de Shaoran.  
  
Olá Shaoran Li, a quanto tempo não?  
  
É...já faz tempo... – respondeu friamente e cumprimentou seu segundo "parceiro".  
  
Ganhou uma companheira de serviço? Que bom, não irá apresenta-la para mim?  
  
Ah? Ah sim... Sakura, este é Eriol Hiragizawa, ele entrou na FBI no mesmo ano que eu. Eriol, esta é Sakura Kinomoto, iniciou seu serviço ontem...  
  
É um prazer tê-la em nossa empresa senhorita Kinomoto, seja bem-vinda. – Pegou a mão de Sakura e beijou-a educadamente. Shaoran olhou torto para aquela cena e sentiu o ciúmes tomar conta de si, principalmente ao ver que as bochechas de Sakura ficaram rosadas.  
  
Muito bem, agora que todos se conhecem vamos trabalhar. Eu e Sakura iremos interrogar um paciente e você precisa interditar a região onde ocorreram os atentados. Certo?  
  
Tudo bem – respondeu Eriol sorrindo – Espero que tenha sucesso com sua missão senhorita Sakura.  
  
Eu digo o mesmo – respondeu Sakura retribuindo o sorriso e sendo puxada por Shaoran.  
  
Vamos logo Sakura. Vamos passar na sala onde estão os corpos e depois iremos ver o tal suspeito.  
  
Ei Shaoran, pare de me puxar! Você está com ciúmes do Eriol?  
  
Eeeu? Eu não, por que teria?  
  
O agente Eriol é um homem muito educado e inteligente. Ele sim é um bom agente.  
  
Claro, sendo que se você aparecesse só de calcinha e sutiã no quarto dele pedindo para analisar a sua verruga, garanto que ele teria te agarrado.  
  
O que você disse?!  
  
Nada não. Olha, já chegamos.  
  
Entraram na sala e lá viram os três corpos. A paciente que faleceu ainda hoje tinha o nome de Hatoko. Era uma criança e assim como as outros cadáveres, apresentava uma pequena verruga no braço. Sakura ficou indignada com aquela menina, era muito jovem para morrer. Levou a mão até a cabeça de Hatoko e acariciou-a.  
  
Pobrezinha, como estará a família desta menina? Tão criança e já faleceu...  
  
.... – Shaoran sentia o mesmo que Sakura, mas não podiam ficar de braços cruzados nem ficar se lamentando. Tinham muito o que fazer, caso contrário, mais pacientes morrerão. – Sakura, vamos à sala daquele rapaz que você disse ser suspeito.  
  
Sakura concordou e logo abandonou aqueles cadáveres e a sala de autópsia. O caso estava ficando complicado, tinham que resolve-lo logo...  
  
É aqui Li – abriu a porta e viu que aquele garoto estava deitado na cama e olhava fixamente para os seus visitantes.  
  
Shaoran olhava para o garoto e este estava com a faze muito séria. Um médico entrou no quarto com alguns soros e remédios nas mãos. Estranhou a presença dos agentes mas não ligou muito para isso.  
  
Desculpem-me, interrompi vossa visita?  
  
Não, imagina. Estamos querendo descobrir o assassino.  
  
Ah? Mas Kotarou é um rapaz com paralisia nas pernas. E se perguntarem alguma coisa, ele não responderá pois é mudo também.  
  
Ontem eu o vi entrar nesta sala. Ele andava! Eu vi!  
  
Desculpe senhorita, mas você deve ter confundido ele com outra pessoa.  
  
Shaoran não estava ligando para aquela discussão. Seus olhos só enxergavam aquele garoto e este fazia o mesmo. Levou a mão até o lençol e puxou-o. O garoto parecia pasmo, mas continuava sério.  
  
Acho que a agente Kinomoto está certa doutor. Olhe isso. – apontou o dedo para os pés de Kotarou e puderam ver que estes estavam sujos de terra e com pedaços de folhas. – Parece que encontramos o assassino Sakura.  
  
Esta continuava paralisada. Talvez o que Shaoran disse era a verdade, mas e se não fosse? O médico também parecia surpreso, não acreditava no que seus olhos viram.  
  
Vou chamar os outros médico e...  
  
Espere! – Gritou Shaoran – Primeiro quero que vocês verifiquem se não tem mais ninguém com aquela verruga no corpo. Se acharem, tratem de avisar-nos imediatamente.  
  
Sim senhor. – O médico saiu e fez o que Shaoran mandou pedindo para todos os funcionários do hospital examinarem os doentes e a si próprio.  
  
Li, o que faremos agora?  
  
É necessário mais de uma pista para identificar o assassino. Colocarei algumas câmeras aqui e quando Kotarou levantar-se, iremos reagir.  
  
Mas...como é que um paralítico pode andar? Como?  
  
Sakura, eles fazem de tudo.  
  
E...eles?  
  
Shaoran afirmou com a cabeça mesmo sabendo que Sakura acharia isso uma bobagem, mas ele acredita e sabe que eles estão envolvidos nisso.  
  
É melhor verificarmos o local onde foi encontrado os corpos. Não confio muito no Hiragizawa.  
  
Tudo bem, ciumento.  
  
Fora do hospital, muitas pessoas estavam à espera de algumas notícias enquanto os médicos e enfermeiras procuravam pacientes com a marca no corpo.  
  
Na floresta, tudo estava interditado. Eriol deixou tudo arrumado e estava à espera dos agentes. Viu que estes se aproximavam e levantou-se arrumando a postura.  
  
Que bom que você chegaram, acabei de receber uma ligação de Fujitaka e ele me disse que o senhor Clow que conversar com vocês.  
  
Shaoran ficou espantado e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna. Sakura não entendeu o motivo pelo espanto de seu companheiro, mas sabia que coisa boa não era.  
  
Quem é Clow?  
  
É o superior de Fujitaka. Prepare-se que aí vem bomba. – disse Shaoran levando a mão à sua testa.  
  
Fujitaka disse para vocês irem pra sala 68 às oito horas da noite pois só encontram Clow neste horário.  
  
Muito obrigada pelo aviso Eriol.  
  
Não têm de que, princesa. – Respondeu sorrindo para a agente iniciante.  
  
Ta legal, muito obrigado Eriol mas agora precisamos trabalhar. – Shaoran mau terminou de falar e uma enfermeira apareceu informando-os de uma novidade.  
  
Encontramos uma paciente com a verruga na perna!  
  
Sério? Aonde ela está?  
  
No quarto 22, venham comigo.  
  
Shaoran e Sakura seguiram a enfermeira até a sala da paciente. Era um quarto individual e a menina parecia assustada.  
  
O que ela têm? – perguntou Sakura.  
  
Infecção na bexiga.  
  
Podemos conversar à sós?  
  
Claro, com licença. – A enfermeira saiu e deixou os agentes sozinhos com a garota.  
  
Sakura aproximou-se e sentou no pé da cama. Olhou para a menina e sorriu.  
  
Qual é o seu nome?  
  
Misaki.... – respondeu um pouco insegura.  
  
Não precisa ter medo, nós só queremos ajuda-la. – disse Shaoran percebendo a insegurança da menina.  
  
Me desculpe....mas estou tão nervosa.  
  
Tenha calma Misaki. – Sakura colocou sua mão sob a mão dela e sorriu novamente tentando acalma-la. – Tudo ficará bem. Diga-me, quantos anos você tem?  
  
Tenho 12....Senhorita, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?  
  
Claro, estou só a ouvidos.  
  
.....eu.......eu vou morrer..?  
  
Sakura entendeu muito bem a pergunta de Misaki. Com tantas mortes, era normal fazer esse tipo de pergunta.  
  
Não. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.  
  
É que...quando soube que Hatoko faleceu por ter uma verruga parecida com a minha, eu fiquei desesperada. Hatoko era criança, mas era a minha melhor amiga. – Misaki deixou algumas lágrimas fugirem de seus olhos mas sem ter vergonha disso.  
  
Não precisa ficar assim, você vai viver sim e vai curar essa infecção, pode ter certeza – Enxugou os olhos d Misaki e abraçou-a. – Eu ficarei contigo o tempo todo, e quando não ficar, o agente Li estará aqui. Agora descanse pois é o que você mais precisa.  
  
Ta, muito obrigada...  
  
Sakura sorriu e observou Misaki fechar lentamente os seus olhos. Passou a mão pela testa da menina e acariciou seu rosto. Shaoran apenas observava os gestos de sua parceira. Sakura é muito habilidosa com as crianças, seria uma ótima mãe. Ela era outra pessoa enquanto conversava com os médicos, funcionários e pacientes do hospital, mas por que era diferente ao conversar com Shaoran? Era uma pergunta que não saia de sua cabeça, mas precisou sair ao escutar Sakura chamar-te pelo nome.  
  
Li? Ei Li, está me escutando?  
  
Ah? O que foi?  
  
Nossa...Acorda!! Estava pensando em que para estar tão distante assim?  
  
Pensei que...você será uma ótima mãe...  
  
......que? – Sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao extremo e abaixou a cabeça para disfarçar.  
  
Shaoran voltou para si e percebeu o que acabara de falar.  
  
Ai....é.....m-me desculpe......não era isso que eu.....eu......eu já volto! – saiu correndo do quarto e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Chegando lá, suspirou e lavou o seu rosto com água fria. Olhou-se no espelho e mais uma vez suspirou. – Droga...o que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu disse aquilo para ela?  
  
Talvez seja porque você gosta dela.  
  
Shaoran pulou de susto e virou-se para descobrir o dono daquela voz e, ao descobrir, sentiu suas pernas congelarem.  
  
E-Eriol!!  
  
Olá, acho que escutei o que não deveria...  
  
Não mesmo, por que está aqui?  
  
Ué, também sou um ser humano e nós precisamos usar o banheiro às vezes, compreende?  
  
....  
  
Então o nosso agente Li está apaixonado pela senhorita Kinomoto, não é?  
  
O-O que disse?? – Shaoran estava completamente vermelho e segurou Eriol pelo colarinho.  
  
Se estou mentindo por que não bate em mim?  
  
Shaoran acalmou-se um pouco e soltou Eriol. Este último ajeitou sua camisa e sua gravata enquanto sorria para o companheiro.  
  
Não se preocupe Shaoran, eu não contarei nada para a Kinomoto.  
  
Isso se você não rouba-la de mim primeiro.  
  
Rouba-la? Não, não... Sakura é uma mulher muito bonita, mas meu coração já tem dona.  
  
.....  
  
Agora com licença pois preciso voltar ao trabalho. Até! – Saiu do banheiro e sorriu pela última vez como se estivesse encorajando o seu colega.  
  
Shaoran sentiu-se curioso. Quem seria o amor da vida de Eriol? Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Saiu do banheiro e voltou para o quarto onde estavam Sakura e Misaki.  
  
Aonde foi? – perguntou Sakura.  
  
Fui ao banheiro...  
  
Bateram na porta e ambos permitiram que entrasse. Era o dono do hospital, pela primeira vez mostrou-se para os agentes  
  
Estive conversando com um dos médicos e ele me disse que vocês suspeitam do paciente Kotarou, não é?  
  
Isso mesmo. – responde Shaoran que já estava em pé.  
  
Você pediu para colocar uma câmera no quarto dele não é? Eu deixarei outros aparelhos espalhados pelo hospital para assim facilitar vocês.  
  
Ótimo! É tudo o que vocês podem fazer para nos ajudar. Aliás, quero que fique duas pessoas de plantão nesta sela quando eu e a agente Kinomoto estivermos fora. Esta menina não pode ficar sozinha.  
  
Pode deixar. Chamarei estas pessoas agora mesmo.  
  
Espere! Qual o nome do senhor? Se acontecer alguma coisa, é bom saber o teu nome para falar direto contigo.  
  
O homem sorriu para a agente Sakura e respondeu sua pergunta.  
  
Chamo-me Yukito Tsukishiro. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar.  
  
Ta, muito obrigada.  
  
Yukito mandou alguns homens colocarem uma TV no quarto da paciente Misaki para os agentes observarem os movimentos no hospital.  
  
E agora? O que faremos Li?  
  
Temos que esperar.......temos que esperar......  
  
Eriol voltou para o local do mistério e sentou-se em uma pedra. Observou a paisagem que o rodeava, mas seus olhos fixavam no local onde encontraram os corpos. Fechou seus olhos e imaginava quem estaria por trás disso. Escutou um barulho vindo de trás e levantou-se rapidamente retirando seu revolver. Ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver a pessoa que causara o barulho e logo guardou sua arma.  
  
Pensei que iria me matar. – disse a pessoa.  
  
Se você fosse um ET, provavelmente estaria esticada no chão. Mas o que faz aqui Tomoyo?  
  
A mulher saiu de trás de uma árvore e sentou ao lado de Eriol.  
  
Vim aqui para mostrar isso. – Ela levantou um pouco a sua saia e mostrou um pequeno machucado em sua coxa. Eriol gelou ao ver aquilo e imediatamente lembrou-se que Tomoyo também trabalha no hospital. Pegou a mão dela e levou- a para o hospital.  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde, Shaoran foi para a sala 68 para conversar com Fujitaka e Clow. Sakura estava preocupadíssima com seu parceiro, e logo seria a vez dela entrar na sala. Estava preocupada também com Tomoyo. Algumas horas antes, Eriol entrou no hospital pedindo para esconderem Tomoyo pois esta também apresentava a "verruga da morte".  
  
O quarto de Misaki estava cheio. Agora, além de Sakura e Misaki, estavam Eriol, Tomoyo e um médico do hospital. Sakura andava por todos os lados, estava muito impaciente.  
  
Senhorita Sakura, por que não sobe e espera o Li lá em cima? Talvez você possa acalmar-se.  
  
É....acho que farei isso. Obrigada Tomoyo – A agente saiu do quarto e subiu as escadas um tanto apressada. No mesmo instante que chegou no andar indicado, viu Shaoran sair da sala 68 e sua cara não estava sem um pouco boa.  
  
Sh...Shaoran...  
  
....entre. Clow quer conversar com você. Eu esperarei aqui.  
  
Sakura concordou e entrou na sala um tanto nervosa. Shaoran escutou a porta bater e fechou seus olhos levando a mão à testa.  
  
Eriol pode ver o pequeno gesto de Shaoran através do vídeo da sala em que estava. Ficou chateado pelos colegas e sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro.  
  
Clow está bravo com eles? – perguntou Tomoyo.  
  
Está...Infelizmente está...  
  
Cerca de quinze minutos depois, a porta da sala 68 voltou a abrir e de lá saiu Sakura. Shaoran percebeu que esta também não estava nem um pouco contente e foi ao encontro dela para saber mais da conversa.  
  
O que ele disse Sakura?  
  
Shaoran, precisamos desvendar este caso! Precisamos conseguir!!  
  
Tenha calma Sakura...  
  
Se não descobrirmos eu perderei meu emprego. Ele disse que principiantes sempre atrapalham, que só fazem besteira e não servem para nada!  
  
Sakura....eu sei como você se sente, mas deixamos três pessoas morrerem bem debaixo do nosso nariz.....isso não pode acontecer.  
  
Eu estou ta confusa..... – Sakura não agüentou e começou a chorar. Imediatamente, Shaoran abraçou-a tentando acalma-la, porém nem ele próprio estava calmo.  
  
Acalme-se Sakura....tudo dará certo...  
  
.......ai....assim espero.... – Continuava a chorar mas desta vez mais forte do que antes.  
  
Apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Shaoran e este último acariciou os cabelos dela. Sabia como era grande o sofrimento de Sakura e estava disposto a reanima-la de qualquer coisa. Limpou os olhos dela e observou-os atentamente. Ela fazia o mesmo, não tirava os olhos de cima de Shaoran. Seus rostos foram se aproximando até que Sakura fechou seus olhos à espera do beijo que viria a seguir. Porém, o alarme que indicava os movimento de Kotarou soou. Os agentes pularam de susto e quebraram o clima romântico que havia envolvido-os. Ambos olharam para uma pequena TV e viram que Kotarou levantou-se da cama.  
  
Essa não!  
  
Vamos segui-lo! Talvez estará indo buscar a próxima vítima.  
  
Sakura lembrou-se de Misaki e Tomoyo. Ambas apresentavam a mesma marca e uma delas seriam a próxima a morrer.  
  
Não! Não deixarei que ele mate Misaki e Tomoyo!  
  
Com certeza Eriol está preparado para o que virá a seguir.  
  
Desceram as poucas escadas e viram Kotarou sair do quarto. Para o espanto dos dois, o rapaz não entrou em nenhum quarto mas sim saiu do hospital pela porta dos fundos e penetrou na floresta. Os agentes seguiram-no, mesmo estando completamente confusos.  
  
O que ele vai fazer??  
  
Shhhh.....  
  
O rapaz entrou na área interditada e dirigiu-se ao mesmo local onde fora encontrado os corpos. Lá, parou ao lado de uma pedra e olhou para cima. Sakura e Shaoran esconderam-se um pouco atrás e observavam tudo o que o garoto fazia. Perceberam que a terra voltara a tremer do mesmo modo que tremeu quando tiveram aquela visão na estrada para a cidade. Sakura sentiu o medo tomar conta de si e percebeu que uma pedra voou em sua direção. Tentou desviar mas não conseguiu, a pedra acertou sua cabeça e desmaiou imediatamente. Shaoran segurou-a antes que pudesse cair e tentou acorda-la, mas viu que não estava conseguindo. Olhou para o céu e viu a mesma coisa do dia anterior. Era uma nave, tinha certeza disso, e dela saiu uma luz muito forte envolvendo Kotarou. Aos poucos, o garoto foi empalidecendo até ficar branco como a neve. Aquele objeto gigantesco voltou a subir até desaparecer sem deixar nenhum sinal de sua presença.  
  
Kotarou caiu no chão e não levantou-se mais. Shaoran estava boquiaberto. Olhou ao seu redor e viu que tudo voltou ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido, exceto pelos cortes que recebeu por causa da ventania. Abraçou Sakura fortemente e pegou-a em seus braços. Foi ao local onde estava Kotarou e percebeu que este estava morto. Ficou espantado ao ver que este tinha a mesma verruga que as outras vítimas, mas a verruga derreteu e sumiu de seu corpo. Olhou nas costas do garoto e viu que lá haviam algumas palavras. Inclinou-se um pouco e pode ler "Obrigado – Sangue".  
  
Eriol e outras pessoas chegaram lá e foram socorrer Shaoran e Sakura. Colocaram Sakura numa maca e levaram-na para o hospital, estava perdendo muito sangue.  
  
Eriol aproximou-se de Shaoran um tanto confuso e olhou para o assassino que agora estava morto.  
  
O que aconteceu aqui?  
  
Leia isso, achará interessante.  
  
Eriol leu as palavras que estavam nas costas do garoto e espantou-se.  
  
Meu deus.... Mas o que foi isso?  
  
Acho que eu entendi... Eles precisavam do sangue humano por algum motivo. Olha só. – Shaoran tirou um canivete de seu bolso e cortou o braço de Kotarou. Para a surpresa de Eriol, não havia nenhum sangue no corpo do rapaz.  
  
Mas.......mas como?  
  
Aliás, ele também estava com a verruga. Provavelmente perceberam que descobrimos a fonte daquelas mortes e resolveram acabar com tudo.  
  
Ah é! Esqueci de avisar que as verrugas de Tomoyo e Misaki desapareceram também.  
  
Shaoran olhou para o céu e sorriu.  
  
Para onde levaram Sakura?  
  
Me disseram que foi no quarto 13.  
  
Vou avisa-la de que nossa missão está cumprida.  
  
O sol já tomava conta do céu sem nenhuma nuvem para perturba-lo. Tudo voltou ao normal naquele hospital. Desta vez acordaram sem nenhuma notícia de morte.  
  
Sakura abriu lentamente seus olhos e ficou um pouco perdida. Percebeu que estava dentro de um quarto do hospital. Sua cabeça doía, e ao colocar sua mão na cabeça, percebeu que esta estava enrolada por ataduras. Fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido. Lembrava apenas de quando estava na floresta junto de Shaoran e que a terra começou a tremer. Sentiu que alguma coisa estava apoiada em sua mão. Foi verificar e viu a mão de Shaoran sob a sua. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem um pouco e virou-se para encarar o seu companheiro, mas este estava dormindo numa cadeira. Sorriu discretamente e passou sua mão por cima da mão de Shaoran. Com este gesto, o rapaz abriu lentamente os seus olhos e viu que Sakura estava acordada.  
  
Sakura!! Você está bem?  
  
Estou, embora nem me lembro do que aconteceu....  
  
Quando a terra começou a tremer, uma pedra atingiu a sua cabeça e você desmaiou.  
  
Ai meu deus! E a Misaki e a Tomoyo?? – Ameaçou levantar mas Shaoran segurou- a impedindo que levantasse.  
  
Tenha calma. Não tem mais com o que se preocupar pois tudo acabou.  
  
Que? Como assim?  
  
Quis dizer que resolvemos este caso sem que Tomoyo e Misaki largassem a vida.  
  
M-Mas como?  
  
Deixa eu te contar. Depois que você desmaiou, apareceu a mesma nave espacial que havia aparecido no primeiro dia que chegamos aqui, lembra? Daí uma luz muito forte saiu de dentro dela e envolveu Kotarou. Depois que a nave sumiu, o garoto caiu no chão morto, da mesma forma que Hikaru e as outras falecidas. Ah é!! E ele também apresentava aquela verruga!  
  
Sakura escutava a história de Shaoran atentamente. Ao terminar de contar, Sakura não agüentou e começou a rir.  
  
Ei! Qual é a graça?  
  
Você acha que Fujitaka ou Clow acreditarão numa bobagem como essa?  
  
Bobagem?? Não é mentira! É verdade!! Hunf...o que importa é que terminamos este caso. E isso eles aceitarão.  
  
Sakura parou de rir pois não estava afim de ver Shaoran irritado.  
  
E a Misaki? Como está?  
  
Está bem. Os médicos voltaram com o tratamento da bexiga, ela irá melhorar rápido.  
  
Sakura concordou e olhou para seu parceiro. Percebeu que suas mãos ainda estavam uma sobre a outra e, timidamente, falou:  
  
Shaoran....  
  
Este último olhou para Sakura um tanto surpreso. Era a primeira vez que escutara Sakura chamar-te pelo seu primeiro nome. Viu que esta olhava para a sua mão e ele fez o mesmo. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao ver a mão de Sakura em cima da sua. Tirou-a rapidamente e recusou olhar nos olhos de Sakura.  
  
Shaoran, olha para mim.....  
  
Um pouco amedrontado, Shaoran levantou seu rosto até seus olhos encontrarem os belos olhos verde esmeralda de Sakura. Só que estes belos olhos fecharam e aproximaram do rosto dele. Não podia recusar o pedido de sua parceira e, assim como ela, fechou seus olhos e aproximou de seu rosto até sentir seus lábios tocarem. Shaoran passou uma de suas mãos nos cabelos de Sakura até chegar em seu rosto acariciando-o. Foi um beijo suave, porém muito curto pois logo abriram a porta e entrou na sala uma enfermeira. Era Tomoyo e estava acompanhada pelo Eriol que sorriu ao ver Shaoran encabular-se.  
  
Vou tirar estas ataduras e você poderá ir embora.  
  
Muito obrigada Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo terminou seu trabalho e entregou para Sakura um pente.  
  
Pronto. Tome cuidado para não esbarrar na ferida.  
  
Ta. Pode deixar.  
  
Tomoyo sorriu e pediu para Eriol que saíssem do quarto.  
  
Novamente, os agentes estavam à sós. Shaoran não gostava de silêncio, e também não é do tipo que gosta de falar coisas românticas. Virou-se para Sakura e fez sua humilde pergunta:  
  
Agora você acredita em seres extra-terrestres não é? Depois dessa bagunça é impossível você não...  
  
Eu não acredito.... Já te disse que isso é impossível. Só acredito na verdade, e a verdade que está aqui dentro...  
  
Não Sakura....você está enganada. A verdade está lá fora...  
  
Os dois olharam um para o outro um tanto sérios.  
  
Bem vinda ao FBI Sakura, isso foi só o começo do seu trabalho.  
  
Sakura sorriu e sentou-se na cama. Shaoran sentou ao seu lado e colocou sua mão no ombro de Sakura. Olhou para ela e soltou um leve sorriso.  
  
Mas enquanto eu estiver do seu lado, prometo que nada de ruim irá acontecer.  
  
Os agentes se abraçaram fortemente como se não houvesse um amanhã e levantaram prontos para voltarem para suas casas. Receberam todos os agradecimentos dos funcionários do hospital e entraram no carro para finalmente partirem.  
  
Passaram por um local onde nunca mais se esquecerão daquele caso. Onde sempre lembrarão dos medos e dos desesperos que viveram durante esses dias. Passaram pela estrada onde um grande X estava pintado no chão.  
  
FIM 


End file.
